


30 Days - Breakfast

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Days - MarkiplierxReader [4]
Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Youtube RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After waking up from your... unusual sleeping position, you and Mark freshen up and head out to have breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Days - Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> As always, [Y/N] is your name! Took a few liberties with your favourite food but who doesn't like chocolate? Hope you enjoy!!

In your half asleep state, you could vaguely feel a body stirring next to your own. As you blearily opened your eyes, you cast them around the room; the sun was up. How long had you been sleeping? 

You turned your attention to the body you had felt stirring. Your [E/C] eyes wandered up black and red flannel and your heart stopped as they landed on Mark's face, his glasses askew. You pulled yourself off of him immediately, which caused him to wake. He looked at you as you leapt from the couch and turned your back on him, too embarrassed to even look his way.

"You all right there?" Mark asked. You turned your head and looked at him over your shoulder. "You look like you've seen a ghost!" he exclaimed.

"Not... entirely," you said with a half shrug. "I... was just surprised to, uh... find me sort of... on your lap? I mean, we're fully clothed so like, nothing happened, but... it's still... yeah." you grimaced and rubbed your arm with your shoulder awkwardly. You could vaguely remember the night before, how you had asked Mark to stay on the couch with you, and you had fallen asleep in his embrace. You weren't complaining, but you'd be lying if you said you didn't feel really awkward right now.

"Well, we just slept on the couch together.Nothing has to come of it if you don't want it to." Mark shrugged and stood up. You looked away. Of course you wanted something to come of it - you just didn't want to tell him, of course.

"Yeah, sure," you said with a small smile, stretching your arms above your head. "So, breakfast. We gonna make it here, or go out somewhere?" you glanced at your phone. "Well... brunch? It's definitely not the morning anymore."

"We could go out. There are some nice cafés nearby; it'll be my treat." Mark replied. "Do you wanna go freshen up? I got some quick editing to do and I'll jump in the shower after you." Mark suggested. You nodded and ascended the spiral staircase in Mark's apartment.

Wandering in to his bathroom, you took off your clothes and climbed in to the tub, looking at the shower controls. Ah, shit. You knew you wouldn't be able to wrap your head around this without help. Sighing, you stepped out of the tub and grabbed a towel hanging off a rack and wrapped it around yourself. You looked in the mirror and sighed; the towel was barely enough to cover your ass.

"Mark?" you called, poking your head out of the bathroom and looking towards the stairs.

"Yep?" He appeared in front of you, having just hauled your suitcase up the stairs. You looked at him sheepishly and held the towel around your body tighter.

"I haven't got a fucking clue about turning on your shower," you confessed, stepping back in to the bathroom. Mark followed you in, casting a glance your way before covering his eyes and turning his attention back to the shower. "Sorry, I didn't see the point in putting my clothes back on." you muttered, rubbing the back of your neck awkwardly.

"Well, uh," Mark kept his eyes on the shower. You peered around him, watching him as he turned it on. "Just turn this if you want it hotter or colder." he said, sliding out of the bathroom as quickly as he could. You watched him leave with a shy smile on your face, shaking your head. 

You showered and wrapped the towel around yourself again, once more huffing at the fact it didn't cover your ass. Looking around the bathroom, you grabbed a smaller tower from the rack and wrapped your hair up in it. One hand holding on to your towel, you picked your clothes up and waltzed to Mark's room, where he had put your suitcase on his bed. Was he intending on giving his room up for you?

You dried off and changed in to some comfortable clothes suited to LA's weather - which was a hell of a lot warmer than the snowy weather in London. It felt weird, putting on a loose shirt and a pair of jeans in December. At home, you'd be bundling up in a scarf and a hat and gloves and umpteen layers of clothes, before throwing on the thickest jacket you could find and you'd still be freezing your ass off.

You heard the shower come on and assumed Mark was freshening up, too. You let out a breath between you teeth, sitting rather awkwardly at the end of Mark's bed, staring at your feet. You supposed you should probably put on your shoes. Digging through your suitcase again, you pull out your Converse and tied them up before lying back on the bed and staring at the ceiling, fiddling with a button on your shirt.

Mark didn't seem to notice you as he walked in. You heard his footsteps and lifted your head to look at him. He was only in a towel and when it finally clicked in your head you put your head down and hid your face with your hands. You cleared your throat and you actually heard Mark flinch.

"Keep your Goddamn towel on. I'm gonna leave now." you said, keeping one hand over your eyes as you pushed yourself up with the other. You peeked through your fingers and practically fled from the room, pulling the door shut behind you. You walked in to the bathroom and looked at the mirror, eyebrows raised. "Holy shit." you whispered to yourself, letting out a long breath. "That didn't happen. Okay. Calm down. Let's just... get ready." you told yourself quietly, looking over at the door. So long as Mark didn't enter when you were talking to yourself, everything would be fine.

Hair somewhat dry and sorted, you traipsed down the stairs and saw Mark sitting on the couch waiting for you. He looked at you and you waved at him half heartedly. He smiled and stood up. "You ready to go?" he asked. You nodded. "You might wanna put on a jacket. It's cool and looks like it's going to rain." he suggested.

"Cool?" you raised a brow. "What, it's..." you pulled out your phone and glanced at the temperature; 60°F. "That, Mark, is summer weather back in London. Rain and all." Mark raised a brow right back at you. "All right, all right. I'll put on a jacket." you huffed lightly.

"You wanna borrow one of mine? It'll be a bit big on you, but," Mark shrugged. "You can always go get yours from your suitcase, though, right?"

"My suitcase is all the way upstairs," you groaned. "I'm all right borrowing one of yours." Mark grinned at you and he tossed you on of his leather jackets. He was right - it was pretty big on you, but that's what happened when a tall, muscular man gave his jacket to someone that was nowhere near as tall or as buff as he was.

"Thanks," you replied as you slipped it on. The leather was aged and soft, and you looked up at Mark as you adjusted it. He was looking at you with the sweetest smile on his face, and you looked down at your feet, brushing your fringe out of your face as you smiled nervously. "So," you plucked up your courage enough to look up at Mark. "You know this place like the back of your hand, or at least, you should do. Where, oh Markiplier, should we have breakfast?"

"Well," Mark said, tucking his hands in to his pockets and fishing out his keys. "There's a Starbucks around the corner, if you're cool with that." he suggested with a half-shrug.

"Starbucks sounds good." you replied, adjusting the leather jacket again. Mark grinned.

"Well then, m'lady," he held out his arm for you and smiled. You grinned and hooked your arm around his and followed him out of his apartment. He locked the door behind you and you slowly made your way to the Starbucks near his apartment. You chatted idly about nothing in particularly, letting him lead you to the coffee shop.

When you made it, you settled down on a sofa whilst Mark ordered. You'd told him to surprise you, and you were hoping he'd get you something that you actually liked. You pulled out your phone and updated your twitter, mentioning that you and Mark were out having coffee for breakfast. Your feed exploded from there, with plenty of people asking which one you were at. You snickered as you scrolled through endless notifications, barely noticing Mark coming over with your breakfast.

"What'cha doing there?" Mark asked as he sat down next to you. "Oh, I got you a hot chocolate, by the way. Didn't know if you liked coffee." he said. "And a muffin! 'Cause everyone likes muffins."

"Thank you, Mark," you said with a smile, reaching out for the cup and taking a sip. You nodded happily. "I do like muffins! And I was updating my twitter, see?" you showed him your phone and he snorted.

"You have a lot more followers than I remember you having." Mark said, taking a sip of his own coffee. "I think I'll update my followers, too," he said, pulling out his own phone. "C'mere," he wrapped his arm around your waist and you squeaked as he pulled you close to him. "Smile!" he said with a grin. Putting on your best smile, he took a snap. "That oughta make all the fangirls jealous." Mark purred and you looked away.

"Yeah, and they'll send all that jealousy my way," you grunted, sipping again at your hot chocolate. "Your fangirls don't like me getting in the way of their ships! Oh, the horror!" you said dramatically, putting your arm over your forehead and feigning a faint. 

"Oh no! Not the Yamiplier ship!" Mark chimed in with a fake gasp. "Or Jackseptiplier! The ships, they're sinking!" he laughed and finally let go of your waist, settling back down in the sofa as he composed a tweet. "There. Get ready for the horde of jealous fangirls."

You shook your head and took a bite of your muffin. It was soft and fluffy and chock full of chocolate (ha) - your favourite! What a way to start the day; chocolate, chocolate and a bit more chocolate. You snapped a picture of your muffin nestled next to your hot chocolate and tweeted in to your followers, scrolling through your notifications again. 

"Look at this!" you scoffed, showing Mark your phone again. "Look at all these people you're making follow me! So many more to disappoint!" you snickered, leaning back in to the sofa. "Oh, jeez. People are already shipping us, for shame."

"People have been shipping us since Pax, [Y/N]," Mark pointed out. "Trust me, I've seen the fanart." he smiled at you and you feel fuzzy inside, averting your gaze back to your phone. 

"I tend to avoid shipping fanart," you said nervously. "Or fanfics. You know people send me those things? It's nuts, dude!" you raised your hands above your head and made a worried face. "Especially when they, like... get me so right, as well. Freaks me out." 

"I think some of them are sweet, in a weird way," Mark said. "I always get people saying, oh, what if Mark's read this fanfic, and I like reblogging or retweeting them and saying, 'What if I have?'. Always funny to see them react to that." he laughed heartily and wiped a tear from his eye.

"I'm still not used to the fanart. I reblog as much as I can but there's always new stuff! That, and I have to sift through the gifsets and the occasional hate post." you shrugged lightly. "But hey, enough talk about work and stuff! Let's enjoy breakfast while we can."


End file.
